When Insomnia Strikes
by Aoi-san
Summary: The title is very appropriate...in two ways. One, the GW Boys have insomnia...two, when the authoress was writing this she also had...er...still has insomnia.... Oh, what may seem yaoi (especially from two GP's view) really isn't....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...although I wish I did.  
  
AN: Okay...if this fic is a bit off it's because it's the result of a night of insomnia...yep,   
it's about 3 in the morning and I still haven't gotten to sleep. This fic was written by hand  
(before I got the nerve up to sneak on the computer...and I'll probably get caught and grounded ~_~')  
at the hours of about 1:20 AM - 2:40 AM.... Since the fiction is about insomnia, I'm sure you can  
guess what my inspiration was.  
  
When Insomnia Stikes - Prologue  
  
All the Gundam Pilots just happened to be at Quatre's mansion, celebrating something like their two  
year reunion/anniversary, or something like that. How Quatre had managed to talk Heero and Wu-fei  
into appearing was an unsolved mystery. The day had went pretty smoothly, some minor squabbling  
between Duo and Wu-fei was the only incident.  
  
As luck would have it, none of the gundam boys could sleep that night. The following is an account  
from each of what happened...so it gets sorta repetitive...although there is something different in  
each one. After you read all of their accounts the authoress is going to attempt to try to summarize  
the whole thing. Let's begin with Heero Yuy.  
  
AN (again): Short and sweet intro, just the way they should be ^_~ 


	2. Heero the Insomniac

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.  
  
When Insomnia Stikes - Heero the Insomniac  
  
I couldn't get to sleep that night, but it wasn't a real bother, I didn't need sleep anyway. I  
was hungry, however, and I figured that Quatre wouldn't mind if I took a little snack from the  
refrigerator.  
  
I carefully left my room and headed for the kitchen. I had to pass through the living room first,  
though. I noted, with very little interest, that Quatre's maids hadn't cleaned the room yet. The  
only use I made of this information was to carefully make my way through the messy room, being  
careful not to trip over anything or to make a lot of noise.  
  
Who should I run into in the kitchen but the braided baka himself, Duo Maxwell. He had an impish  
grin on his face and was wearing one of those white chef hats, as to where he got the thing, who  
knows? Anyway, I gave him a slight glare of annoyance as I made my way to the refrigerator.  
  
I remember him saying something to the effect of, " Heero, I see you couldn't sleep either. So,  
you came to get some bed time munchies too?"  
  
I grunted in reply and pulled some random items out of the refrigerator, ready to take them up to  
my room to eat. Then we heard the crash. To this day I don't know what I grabbed, but Duo jumped  
in suprise and his arm came down on mine...whatever I grabbed made a very colorful mess on the floor.  
  
Duo and I rushed out to see what the crash was, me first. There was Quatre on the floor with Trowa  
sprawled on top of him. At that moment I decided not to ask and, grabbing and unopened pop can out  
of Duo's hand I walked past them and back to my room, meeting Wu-fei on the way. I stayed there the  
rest of the night, typing away at my laptop. 


	3. Duo the Insomniac

Disclaimer: See chapter before, chapter 1, or some other Gundam Wing fan fiction.  
  
When Insomnia Strikes - Duo the Insomniac  
  
I knew one thing, I was hyper, and I mean REALLY hyper. Well, I'm always sorta hyper, but this was  
the sugar high of all time. I think I may have even been a bit delusional....  
  
Anyway, I decided that as soon as everyone had retired to their rooms I was going to sneak out and  
get a snack. So I crept out, my feet softly going pitter patter as I dodged the junk littering the  
living room. And I thought Quatre was a neat freak and all...what would he do without his maids?  
The whole house would look like that room...or maybe not, as we had just finished holding a party  
in there. That was where the sugar high came from, I'd bet Wu-fei that I could eat 30 chocolate  
bars and 16 pixie sticks in 10 minutes or less, and I won.  
  
Anyway, back to my story, I went into the kitchen and I saw this really neat chef's hat hanging on  
a hook and I decided to put it on. I goofed around pretending I was a chef while preparing my snack,  
then Heero walked in.  
  
" Hiya, Heero! I see you couldn't sleep either," I greeted him, " Soooo, you come to get some bed  
time munchies too?"  
  
I recieved a grunt in reply, Heero's normal response. I just shrugged and grabbed a whole case of  
pop, which I placed on the tray that held my "snack" on the counter. At this point we heard the   
crash.  
  
I jumped, and even Heero was suprised, as he dumped the bundle of what looked like eggs, ketchup,  
pickles, and a container of potato salad on the floor. What that combination would taste like I  
didn't even wanna imagine.  
  
Anyway, I followed Heero out to investigate, pop in hand. This is what I swear I saw, but then I  
also swear I saw a polar bear pass by my window later that night too.... Quatre was on his back  
and Trowa sprawled out on top of him. That's not all either! I swear that their lips were touching.  
They blushed deeply when they saw Heero and me there. Heero just took the pop I had in my hand as  
I continued to watch Quatre and Trowa get up, wondering just what had happened. I shook my head  
and followed Heero's example, going back into the kitchen and grabbing my "snack" tray before retiring  
to my room.  
  



	4. Trowa the Insomniac

Disclaimer: Ditto from the previous one.  
  
When Insomnia Strikes - Trowa the Insomniac  
  
I was in my room after the aniversary party. We had all retired, thinking to go to sleep. Unfortunatly  
it turned out that we all had a case of insomnia that night. I was streching, and the room was just  
big enough for me to practice some of that acrobatic tricks that I'd learned at the circus. Actually,  
I had just started when I realized I was thirsty.  
  
I had just stepped into the hall when Quatre opened his door. We quickly found our objective was the  
same and we started off, side by side. Unfortunatly we were also so involved in our whispered  
conversation that we failed to notice all the junk that littered, or rather still littered, Quatre's  
living room.  
  
Quatre tripped over something and had rolled over, about to get up, when I tripped over him. This  
caused a big crash, which alerted Heero and Duo in the kitchen. When they came out and stared at  
us I realized that I was laying on Quatre and I blushed a deep red, getting up as quickly as I could  
and heading for my roon, the drink could wait.  
  
(AN: And the shortest chapter award goes to Trowa...since I'm not counted *sulks*.... What can  
I say, folks? He's a man/boy/guy of few words....) 


	5. Quatre the Insomniac

Disclaimer: [insert a disclaimer here based on the information you have picked up reading other  
people's disclaimer...I think you have enough of a brain to do so...oh, wait...you choose to read  
this mindless crazy fic....]  
  
When Insomnia Strikes - Quatre the Insomniac  
  
I was sitting in my room, well pleased at how the party had went, and was actually starting to plan  
another, when I got a craving for tea. I opened my door, only to find Trowa in the hallway. I  
whispered a hello and inquired what he was doing.  
  
" I was just thirsty," he replied shortly.  
  
" I was going to get some tea, would you mind if I accompanied you?" I asked.  
  
" Not at all," he replied.  
  
We had a whispered conversation going down the hallways and we failed to notice the living room  
was a mess, and I failed to remember that the maids were on vacation. Anyway, I stepped into the  
room and tripped over a bowl, which I later recognized to be the one that Duo had been wearing as  
a hat through the latter half of our earlier party.  
  
Anyway, I hit the floor with a crash, but rolled over, ready to get back up. Then Trowa tripped  
over me and fell on top of me, our faces only a few centimeters apart. Duo and Heero seemed apalled  
at our predicament, apparently not witnessing either of us tripping. Heero simply grabbed the can  
of Mountain Dew in Duo's hand and left for his room, no comments. Duo stared for a while, and Wu-fei  
arrived, at which point Trowa and I were cherry red. We were picking ourselves up as Duo retired  
to the kitchen for his "snack" and Wu-fei just shook his head and turned around. By the time Duo  
reappeared Trowa was almost back to his room and I was headed towards mine. 


	6. Wu-fei the Insomniac

Disclaimer: *takes permanant marker and marks out "disclaimer"* There, my work is done ^_^  
  
Duo: She doesn't own Gundam Wing, by the way!  
  
Koki-san: *death glares him*  
  
When Insomnia Strikes - Wu-fei the Insomniac  
  
I, of course, wasn't showing any weakness by letting the insomnia get the better of me like the others.  
Instead I used the free time to meditate and practice my martial arts, pratical things. I was in  
the middle of meditating when I heard the crash. I ran into Heero in the hall and asked what was  
going on.  
  
" You don't want to know," is what he replied.  
  
Then I peeped into the living room to see Trowa atop of Quatre. I shook my head, I didn't know they  
were gay, I thought they were just friends. Then I returned to my meditation in the solitude of my  
room. The only thing as weak as women were gay men.  
  
(AN: Poor Trowa, Wu-fei just stole the shortest chapter award...I guess he wasn't about to be outdone  
*shrugs*) 


	7. The Authoress 'Attempts' To Sumarize (an...

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this...you already know....  
  
When Insomnia Strikes - The Authoress "Attempts" To Summarize  
  
Koki-san: Now, let's see if I can get the right story...after all that confusion.... Hopefully,  
I can do it with OUT interruptions.  
  
Duo: Don't count on it.  
  
Quatre: I'll only correct if necessary.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wu-fei: ....  
  
Koki-san: Oh, boy...this could be a loooooong chapter ~_~'  
  
Okay, so you all had an aniversary pary in the living room of Quatre's mansion, which adjoins to  
the kitchen. After the party it was late and you all retired to your rooms, only to find that you  
all had insomnia.  
  
Duo: It's okay so far....  
  
Koki-san: *glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: Alright! I'm sorry!!!  
  
Koki-san: Duo was the first out of the rooms and in the kitchen, where Heero joined him.  
  
Duo: Hey! Don't forget that neat chef's hat!!!!  
  
Koki-san: *sarcastically* How could anyone forget that? *glares at Duo, again*  
  
Heero joined you, at the same time Trowa and Quatre were making their way down the hallway. Then  
they tripped and you and Heero found them.  
  
Duo: They were kissing!!!  
  
Trowa and Quatre: NO WE WERE NOT!!!!  
  
Koki-san: They weren't kissing, Duo...remember, you said yourself you could've been delusional  
duo to your sugar high.  
  
Anyway, then Heero took Duo's pop and left, meeting Wu-fei in the hall, who saw Trowa and Quatre  
and assumed they were gay.  
  
Quatre: Which we aren't.  
  
Koki-san: Of course not *glomps Quatre* 'Cause you're mine *evil laugh*  
  
Drat!! I lost my place.... Oh, I don't care!! I'm not trying to summarize anymore. Good luck  
understanding by yourself!!!  
  
All Gundam Pilots: Did we do that? 


End file.
